


The Leak

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How *does* a Slytherin convince a Gryffindor to stay a while?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leak

"Thank you, Severus. I'm sorry to bother you so late, and I know you prefer your privacy." Remus said, nervously. "I don't know _what_ caused the leak in the roof over the room I let, nor why neither I nor Madam Rosmerta could stop it." He paused. "It isn't even raining!"

"Let me show you the guest room," Severus murmured, taking Remus' hurriedly packed bag in hand.

"Guest room?" Remus mumbled, and then started as he entered the doorway and noticed an open wardrobe full of clothing and a coverlet in Gryffindor colors.

" _You?!?_ " he asked, eyes narrowed.

Severus smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for tjs_whatnot.


End file.
